The Journey Of Nine days (Everything Changes)
by Kismet1
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are performing a play! Harry finds out alot more about Sirius's past and he learns something upsetting about Ron and Hermione. He is comforted by an unlikely person.
1. Back On The Hogwarts Express

1 Part 1: Back On The Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry struggled with Hedwig's cage as he boarded the Hogwarts express. He made his way down the isle of the train amongst excited older students and the nervous first years. "Seems like only I few months ago I was a first year." Harry thought to himself but a very familiar sound shook Harry from his reminiscing. It was the sound of infectious laughter mixed with some higher pitched giggles. "Ron and Hermione!" Harry headed toward the sound then opened the door of the stall. His ears had not deceived him. There sitting opposite one another in the stall were Ron and Hermione. They looked somewhat older than Harry remembered them being but a lot could change over the holidays and he supposed that they probably thought he looked different too. He sat down beside Ron and was instantly bombarded with questions.  
  
"Sowhatcouldn'tyoutellus?" Ron asked so quickly the words blurred together.  
  
"Was it something to do with..you know...Sirius?" Hermione whispered with an excited look on her face.  
  
"Yeah it was." Harry said as he gestured with his hands for them to come in closer so they could talk more confidentially. Ron and Hermione leaned in closer expectantly. "Well over the holidays.."  
  
Suddenly Harry was interrupted by Neville flinging the stall door open. "Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Neville said in an excited voice with a huge smile beaming on his face.  
  
"I'm happy to be back too Neville but don't you think you're taking it a bit far?" Ron said to Neville obviously frustrated by his intrusion.  
  
"Have you guys seen Draco Malfoy?" Neville asked ignoring Ron's remark.  
  
"No...why?" Hermione replied speaking for the three of them.  
  
"You have to see it for yourselves I don't want to ruin the surprise!" Neville answered as he shut the door and headed to the next stall to spread the apparently hilarious news.  
  
"Anyway where were we.... Oh yes." Harry said as the others leaned in closer. "Well Hagrid was away for the summer, you know spending time with Madame Maxime to rally the giants for support against Volde- you know who." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah but what does that have to do with you and Sirius?" Hermione asked patiently.  
  
"Because the school grounds can't be left empty especially these days with the rising support for you know who, Dumbledore asked Sirius if he would like to stay in Hagrid's hut and keep things in order." Harry explained.  
  
"So you stayed with Sirius?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah for most of the holidays, until last week when Hagrid came home I had to go back to the Dursleys, that's why I was on the train"  
  
"It would have been nice for you to spend so much time with Sirius! I'll bet he had some great stories to tell you about your Mum and Dad." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I feel like I know them a bit better..." Harry said in a bittersweet voice then looked down at his hands.  
  
Sensing the awkwardness Ron tried to take Harry's mind of his parents. "Still it was a shame you couldn't come and stay with us for awhile." Ron stated in a cheery voice.  
  
Harry leaned back into the chair "So what did you two get up to?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Well I did as much work from the new textbooks as I could, but there are some things you just need to be taught...oh and I stayed at Ron's for a few days." Hermione told Harry.  
  
"What about you Ron?" Harry asked turning to face him.  
  
"Mum and Dad went off to visit Charlie and Ginny went with them, Bill and Percy had to work most of the time they only had a few days off so I didn't see much of them." Ron explained.  
  
"So you were home alone with Fred and George?!" Harry asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah it was brilliant! We just did whatever we wanted, Mum figured they were old enough to look after me, it was a bit of a responsibility test."  
  
"Let me guess they failed miserably?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah the place was a complete mess! But somehow we managed to clean it up just before Mum and Dad got home. Mum was so proud she nearly started crying!" Ron said with a huge grin.  
  
"So Hermione, you were allowed to stay at Ron' even though his parents were away?" Harry asked in a confused voice.  
  
"I sort of didn't tell Mum and Dad that little detail...."Hermione said turning red.  
  
Harry was shocked, Hermione certainly had changed a lot over the holidays, it wasn't like her to do something like that at all! After a brief silence they continued talking and telling each other stories from their holidays and before they knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts. 


	2. The Mysterious Professor Lovedell

1 Part 2: The Mysterious Professor Lovedell  
  
They were outside the entrance when they heard a familiar voice calling them.  
  
"ello Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Hagrid's voice boomed from 100m away where he was leading the first years up to the entrance to Hogwarts. Hagrid towered over the first years, which wasn't unusual as he towered over everyone at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" The three of them shouted back.  
  
"You know it's hard to believe I was that small when I came here." Ron commented as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Offcourse you were, I think both Harry and I were taller than you in our first year!" Hermione said trying to suppress a grin knowing how much this would get to Ron.  
  
"You were NEVER taller than me Hermione Granger!" Ron retorted in a frustrated voice. While Hermione and Ron were arguing Harry's keen Seeker's eyes saw something metallic shine up from the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was a silver band, probably a ring Harry thought. There was an engraving along the inside of the ring, it read 'M&S Forever'. Harry slipped it into his pocket with the intention of handing it over to Dumbledore within the next few days. But by the time Harry had reached the portrait of the lady in the pink dress and said the password ("kippers and cream") Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing about height and Harry had completely forgotten the ring in his pocket.  
  
After a quick trip to their rooms it was time for the feast.  
  
As they made their way to the Gryffindor table, Ron spotted Draco Malfoy and immediately understood what had Neville in hysterics. Harry and Hermione looked confused as they watched their friend keel over laughing, unable to speak Ron merely pointed to Malfoy. They followed his finger and saw a rather self-conscious looking Malfoy with a large pimple on the end of his nose. Harry and Hermione then joined in with Ron's laughter. Once he had stopped laughing Ron told Harry and Hermione to follow him over to the Slytherin table where he walked up to Malfoy who was standing quite close to Snape. Malfoy stood up in defence "What do you want Weasley!" he snarled at Ron.  
  
"Geez that's a disgusting thing you got stuck with there" Ron said peering closely at Malfoy's nose.  
  
"Nick off Weasley!" Malfoy retorted menacingly.  
  
"Oh I wasn't talking to you Malfoy" Ron replied. "I was talking to the pimple."  
  
Laughing triumphantly Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor table. "That was strange wasn't it." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I showed him!" Ron giggled.  
  
"No not that! It was Snape, he was standing quite close by and he didn't bother to tell us off!" Hermione explained.  
  
"Maybe he has other things on his mind, like the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor." Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah I wonder who it is!" Ron said as they took their place at the table.  
  
After the sorting hat had gone through all the first years and some new Gryffindor's were welcomed at the table, Professor Dumbledore got up to make a speech.  
  
"As we all know Professor Moody has gone back into retirement after a rather eventful year as The Defence against the Dark Arts Professor last year. This year I have the honour of welcoming the new Professor of the subject Marion Lovedell!" Dumbledore said as he gestured to a lady with long dark red hair in her early forties, who was sitting to his right.  
  
"Professor Lovedell was a student at Hogwarts but since then she has been teaching at the Aldinita School of Wizardry in Australia. I'm sure you will all make her feel at home here once more. And I have more good news for you students! As some of you will know every four years a special event takes place here at Hogwarts, but due to all the preparation needed for last years Triwizard Tournament it was postponed till this year. I am talking offcourse about the school's dramatic performance. And the play that has been selected this year is "The Journey of Nine Days" and I'm sure you will be very happy with this choice. Now on with the feast!" Dumbledore proclaimed with a smile as food appeared on plates all around them.  
  
Dumbledore's announcements made quite a stir and there was loud chatter all throughout the Hall.  
  
The next day all of the students were looking forward to meeting their new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Second period we have it!" Ron said excitedly at the breakfast table  
  
"I wonder what she'll be like." Harry pondered out loud.  
  
" I wish we had it now! I don't want to wait!" Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Either you haven't read the time table correctly or you haven't thought it through but don't go wishing it where second period already, because we have potions third..." Hermione said in an unimpressed voice.  
  
"Aren't you even a bit curious Hermione?" Harry asked as they got up from the table.  
  
"Offcourse I am, she seemed so distant yesterday when Dumbledore introduced her I can't help but wonder what she'll be like." Hermione said as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower to get their books.  
  
First period was care of magical creatures and for some reason Hagrid had chosen the first lesson of a New Year to focus on theory. And although it was quite pleasant outside sitting on the grass with their books in front of them, the students could not seem to concentrate on the biological differences between giants and humans.  
  
"Finally time for second period!" Ron exclaimed as they made their way to their next class. "I wonder if having a female Defence against the dark arts will make a difference?" Ron asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Don't be stupid! She will be just as qualified as all the men who have taken this subject!" Hermione said taking offence.  
  
"Well that isn't saying much now is it? Considering the other Professors who taken us!" Ron laughed. With that Hermione stormed off ahead of Ron and Harry. Ron looked distressed while Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Guess she's a bit on edge, I better catch up to her and apologise." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"That's a good idea." Harry said as he headed off with Ron until something caught his foot. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on his shoelace. He bent down and began to retie it when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"So Potter you feel the need to block the corridor for everyone else do you?" Snape asked maliciously. Harry looked around and found the corridor practically deserted. Then looked up at Snape towering over him imposingly.  
  
"I was just..." Harry tried to explain when Snape interrupted.  
  
"Never mind what you were "just", make sure it doesn't happen again. Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape said, as he looked down his nose in disgust at Harry before walking off, his footsteps echoing down the corridor.  
  
Harry stood up with a frustrated scowl on his face as he made his way to class.  
  
He walked in and found the class without a teacher and all of the students talking. Harry sat down next to Ron who was seated behind Hermione.  
  
"You'll never guess what Snape just did to me!" Harry started to tell Ron, when the door opened and Professor Lovedell walked in. The room immediately went silent.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I seem to have misplaced something." Professor Lovedell apologised in a clear voice. As the class went on it became clear that she was a strict teacher. And although the students weren't scared of her as they were to Snape, she definitely received respect from them probably due to the interesting stories she told throughout the lesson. She set the class some questions for them to work on quietly, and while they were working Harry couldn't help but look up and study her. She was reading something on her desk then stopped and looked out the window like she was day dreaming. Suddenly Harry noticed how sad she looked. Like she was about to cry. "I wonder why she looks like that?" Harry thought to himself, then put his head down and got back to the set questions.  
  
Sitting in the Gryffindor common room Harry, Ron and Hermione began discussing the events of the day. Ron and Hermione's argument obviously forgotten.  
  
"What a git Snape was today!" Ron exclaimed. "I have never seen such an act of stupidity in all my years at Hogwarts Mr Potter!" Ron imitated Snape in a low voice.  
  
"All I did was knock over a jar! And earlier today he took 5 points from Gryffindor just because I did my shoelace up!" Harry said angry by the injustice.  
  
"I think he probably would have taken 5 points of us if you didn't do it up and he saw it was undone." Hermione commented looking up from the textbook she was pouring over.  
  
"You're probably right, I wonder what has put him in such a bad mood." Harry asked as he leaned back in his armchair.  
  
"Maybe it's Professor Lovedell! Do you think they know each other?" Ron asked with enthusiasm.  
  
"They look about the same age, they might have been in the same year at Hogwarts!" Harry said sitting up with renewed interest.  
  
"Maybe they were in love!" Ron said in an airy voice as he clasped his hands under his chin and fluttered his eyelids. Uncontrollable giggles escaped from Harry and Ron as they tried to picture Snape with a girlfriend.  
  
"Anything is possible I guess." Hermione said with a grin over her textbook, "But he is probably just angry that she got the job over him."  
  
"Or maybe it's both." Ron said with an arched eyebrow and a sly grin. 


	3. The Journey of Nine Days Auditions

1 Part 3: The Journey Of Nine Days  
  
A week passed rather uneventfully and everything seemed to be the same at Hogwarts as it always had been, with a few notable exceptions including the increased difficulty in the care of magical creatures class, and the fact that Ron and Hermione seemed to constantly be getting into arguments over little insignificant things. Snape was even crueller in class and after the pimple incident Draco Malfoy was back to his old malicious self. Just as things seemed to be back to normal an announcement was made. The auditions for the school play were to commence in three days time. This offcourse had the school in an uproar of excitement.  
  
"What is the play about anyway?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table over breakfast.  
  
"I thought you knew!" Ron told Harry.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron, I only knew about it because I had been studying the creative arts of wizards and witches over the holidays." Hermione informed Ron.  
  
"Well The Journey of Nine Days is a play about a young wizard who falls in love with a muggle girl, but trolls who had a grudge against his family, kidnap her and he is forced to go on a journey that lasts 9 days to save her. That's where the name comes from obviously!" Ron said with smile as Harry listened to him with great interest.  
  
"But there is more to it than that." Hermione said turning to face Harry. "The wizard reaches the mountain where the girl was being held captive and is forced to explain to her that he is a wizard. Instead of hating him, as he feared she would when she found out, the girl assures the wizard that she still loves him. Then she sacrifices herself to save him." Hermione said the last words in a soft, tender voice.  
  
"It sounds so sad." Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah most of the old wizard plays end tragically." Ron explained with a shrug. They got up and as they began walking up to the Gryffindor tower they over heard Malfoy talking to a couple of Slytherin girls with Crabbe and Goyle at his side.  
  
"Father says if I don't get the lead he will have to send an owl complaining to the school." Malfoy Boasted.  
  
"Malfoy I doubt you could act your way out of a paper bag!" Ron retorted unable to keep his opinion to himself.  
  
Then they heard a voice from behind them. "On the contrary Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy here is quite an accomplished actor." Snape informed Ron with a scowl. "Perhaps you could ask him for a few tips so that your next excuse for not doing your homework will be half way believable." Snape smiled cruelly while the other Slytherin's laughed and Ron turned bright red.  
  
"Don't worry Ron." Hermione said trying to comfort Ron as they kept walking up to the tower to get their books  
  
"He's probably a terrible actor and Snape just said that to get to you." Harry assured him.  
  
"Oh I'm not worried, Malfoy could never get the lead in the play, and I know he's a terrible actor. He can't even manage to act human most of the time." Ron said forcing a smile but the embarrassment Snape's comments had caused him was still clear on Ron's face.  
  
"Anyway off to divination Harry, do you think Professor Trelaway will be disappointed you haven't croaked it yet?" Ron asked Harry, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
Outside the Great Hall Ron and Hermione put their names up for an audition time as Harry watched silently.  
  
"You know you should audition too Harry." Hermione urged him.  
  
"But I haven't acted before." Harry explained  
  
"That doesn't matter neither have Hermione and I." Ron told him.  
  
"Actual I have, I was in a play at my old Muggle School once." Hermione added quietly.  
  
"You never told me that!" Ron said slightly offended.  
  
"Well it was probably very different than this sort of play, and it seems so long ago I just forgot about it I guess. Anyway Harry I'll put a time down for you." Hermione said as she grabbed the quill that was floating in the air next to the sheet, and wrote Harry's name next to the time after hers.  
  
"You know if you get in Potter, it won't be due to talent. It will be because you're famous and your name will bring more people in to watch the production." Malfoy sneered as he walked up to the audition sheet with Crabbe and Goyle, as always, at his side.  
  
"You know Malfoy." Ron said angrily, "If you get in it won't be due to talent. It will be because your father would keep complaining if you didn't." Ron said with a smile pleased to get the better of Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Draco that's kind of like what you said to Potter!" Crabbe said as he and Goyle laughed.  
  
"I know that you halfwit!" Malfoy said angrily. He wrote his name down on the list then began to walk away and purposefully bumped into Harry.  
  
"You don't stand a chance Potter." He said quietly to Harry as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
Once he had left Ron saw the angry look on Harry's face then said. "Some people will do anything for a bit of personal contact!" This offcourse had the three of them in stitches.  
  
The next day passed extraordinarily quickly, much too quickly for Harry's comfort. He had butterflies in his stomach all day and now as he waited his turn to walk on stage and read out some lines they were almost unbearable. "What is wrong with you!" Harry thought to himself. "You have faced a lot of scarier things than this, trolls, fluffy and not too mention Voldemort! Why on earth are you so nervous? It doesn't make sense. It's is just a few short lines and in a couple of minutes it will all be over." Harry thought trying to reassure himself. Hermione walked on to the stage. He was next! He stood listening to Hermione read out her lines. "She's really good!" Harry noticed as she finished and walked off stage.  
  
"Next!" A deep voice shouted. Harry walked on his knees shaking. He looked out from the stage and saw nothing but darkness in the audience and light that was far too bright shining in his eyes. His throat was dry as he tried to swallow.  
  
"Hurry up Potter I haven't got all day to watch you stand there!"  
  
"The voice." Harry thought. "It's Snape, he's the director!"  
  
Harry read out the lines he was told, not wanting to be yelled at for a second time, then walked off stage. He found Ron and Hermione waiting for him. Harry felt that a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders now the audition was over and he happily walked off to the Gryffindor common room as the three of them wondered why on earth Snape was directing.  
  
The next day was full of talk on the play and not much else and at dinner Dumbledore announced that a cast list would be put up in each common room for the students.  
  
There was a huge crowd around Gryffindor's cast list and it was impossible to see, but the lucky few who could actually see the list shouted out the cast.  
  
"That prat Draco Malfoy got Rivenal, the male lead." One of the elder students said disappointedly  
  
"Hey Ron" Another student yelled out, "You got Jax!" Ron seemed very happy with this news but Harry had no idea who Jax was.  
  
"Hermione, you got Flurinda! The female lead!" A voice shouted. Hermione went pale and looked stunned. The rest of the cast was read out and Harry was quite happy to find that his name was not among them.  
  
"Bloody Snape!" Ron cursed. "If it wasn't for him you would have gotten in for sure."  
  
Harry wasn't quite as certain about his acting abilities as Ron seemed to be, and he doubted he would have got in no matter who the director was.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, you can work backstage so we'll still get to spend heaps of time with you!" Ron said cheerfully. This idea appealed to Harry a lot more than acting did and he smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyway who is Jax?" Harry asked Ron changing the subject slightly.  
  
"He's Rivenal's best friend. I'm going to have a hell of a time pretending I actually like Malfoy!" Ron said half jokingly, obviously thrilled with the role.  
  
"At least you don't have to pretend you're in love with him!" Hermione protested.  
  
"That's not the worst part, you'll have to kiss him too!" Ron said as he and Harry laughed hysterically and Hermione covered her head with her hands in embarrassment and disgust. 


	4. Dumbledore's Office

Part 4: Dumbledore's Office  
  
A few days later Harry went to see Dumbledore about helping backstage for the play. He had discussed it with Ron and Hermione and they had all agreed it would be better to ask Dumbledore than Snape for obvious reasons. He was nearly at the his office when he remembered he didn't know the password.but once he was there he found he didn't need it as Dumbledore was standing just outside the door. Unfortunately he was talking with Snape. Dumbledore spotted Harry.  
  
"How can I help you Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. Snape starred down at Harry with disdain.  
  
"If your busy it can wait." Harry told him in an uncertain voice.  
  
"No, not at all! What is it you want my boy?" Dumbledore encouraged him.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if I could help out backstage with the play.,"Harry said as his voice trailed off.  
  
"What a coincidence!" Dumbledore said with joy. "It seems we have the answer to your problem Severus!"  
  
"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It just so happens Severus was here complaining about the large amount of work he needs to do as the director of the play." Snape who had been standing silently opened his mouth to protest when Dumbledore interrupted him. "Harry you can be Professor Snape's assistant!"  
  
Harry looked shocked while Snape looked angry as Dumbledore continued to speak. "Things turned out quite well didn't they Severus?"  
  
"Wonderfully." Snape said sarcastically but Dumbledore pretended not to notice his unhappiness with the situation. Snape then walked away quickly.  
  
"Anyway Harry I have something else I need to see you about." Dumbledore said kindly. As he was about to lead Harry into the office Professor Lovedell walked up.  
  
"Ah Marion, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I would like to speak to you briefly please Professor."  
  
"In private?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"That isn't necessary." She replied.  
  
"Alright then come on Harry into my office." Dumbledore beckoned Harry as he and Professor Lovedell made their way into the office.  
  
"If you don't mind Harry I'd like to hear what Professor Lovedell wants first as I would rather speak to you in private" Harry nodded at Dumbledore's request.  
  
"It is only a small thing and I shouldn't need much of your time. But I have misplaced a ring." Professor Lovedell began to speak, but this was all Harry needed to suddenly remember the ring that had been in his pocket quite some time now.  
  
"Is this the ring?" Harry asked as he took it from his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Oh yes thank you!" She was so happy to see the ring tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"My engagement ring to Sirius.." She said to herself as she put it on her finger.  
  
Harry was dumbfounded to say the least.  
  
He looked up at Dumbledore who shook his head sadly, telling Harry silently that she did not know Sirius was innocent nor where he was. And she was not going to know.  
  
Once Professor Lovedell had composed herself she got up, thanked Harry once more and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
Knowing what Harry wanted to hear Dumbledore answered his question without Harry needing to voice it.  
  
"Sirius has had a long time to contact her if he wished to."  
  
"Didn't he love her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes very much."  
  
"Then why wouldn't he want to contact her?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Spending time in a place like Azkaban will change a person forever." Dumbledore said gently. "Sirius is a good man, but he is no longer the same man that Marion fell in love with."  
  
Harry nodded with understanding.  
  
"So what is it you wanted to see me about?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Strangely enough it was about Professor Lovedell, I thought you should know that she and your mother were very close."  
  
"Yes I suppose knowing Sirius she would have known my parents."  
  
"They were a tight group of friends, I'm surprised Sirius didn't mention her to you. Perhaps the memory is too painful." Dumbledore said tactfully. "Anyway you best be off Harry." Harry got up and went towards the door and when he was nearly outside he turned back.  
  
"I understand that Sirius is a different man now, but surely Professor Lovedell would have changed over the years as well.?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"She has indeed my dear boy." Dumbledore said smiling. "And who knows what fate has in store for them!" He said with a wink. Harry shut the door behind him. As he made his way up to the Gryffindor common room, a million thoughts were swarming through his head. 


End file.
